


Recording in Progress

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Ji Hyo with a video camera filming
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Recording in Progress

“Oppa, look.”

“No.”

“Here, oppa.”

“No, not my face,” Jong Kook protested, trying hard to cover his face. The clanking sound of the chains could be heard whenever he tried to free the bind on his wrists, but it was no use. He turned his head instead from right to left with wet, curly bangs managed to hide half of his face.

His attempt was in fail, however, when Ji Hyo grabbed a handful of his brown hair. The fair slender hand on Jong Kook’s bent the wrist slightly, making Jong Kook who gasped in pain lifted his face up. He was forced to met eyes with the lens. Behind it was Ji Hyo with a wide, satisfied grin.

She took time to take the face of the captured commander, panting and trembling under her in such, delicious way that Ji Hyo unconsciously licked her lips. She then moved her camera down to his thick neck with that appetizing chocolate mole, then his exposed collarbone. 

Ji Hyo stroked the wet skin on his shoulder, feeling the body beneath shivered slightly from the feather touch. She let the camera record her hand explore the sculpted body painfully slow until she stopped her hand on his chest.

She rested her palm there, feeling the chest raised and down in rhythm with Jong Kook’s breathing. Such a plump, handful boobs. She sometimes envied the man from having more than her. 

But she knows better of how to tease the man. She raised her palm to reveal the hardening nib and pressed it hard enough until it came flat. She smiled upon hearing the groan on her big man.

Raising her index finger to let the nipple to sprung free, she gave it a flick this time, slapping the sensitive nipple with her fingertip that colored in pitch black nail polish.

When Ji Hyo pinched it, she could feel the body beneath her rose up then down.  
The moans became more frantic now that Ji Hyo refused to let go of his weak spot. How Ji Hyo wished to not abandon the lonely left nipple too. But She needed to hold the camera right. 

“Ready to beg?” Ji Hyo asked, moving up her camera lens to capture his face.

Jong Kook was a split-second late to avoid the lens capturing his pathetic self. He couldn’t hide his heavy breathing, but he could at least contain his moans when Ji Hyo playfully tweaked his already abused nipple.

“No fun,” Ji Hyo pouted. Unimpressed with his stubbornness. But the night still long, and she had the mighty commander for herself. 

She had done filming his upper body. Now, it was time for his lower half. Ji Hyo caressed the amazing 3D abs of Jong Kook and smiled.


End file.
